musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Téada
Téada is a traditional Irish music group from Ireland. The band comprises five members. The members are Oisín Mac Diarmada who plays the fiddle and sings vocals, Paul Finn on button accordion, Damien Stenson on the flutes and various whistles, Seán Mc Elwain on the bouzouki and the guitar and Tristan Rosenstock who plays the bodhrán. Téada first came to attention through an appearance on the Irish television series, Flosc, in 2001. When Téada released their first and self titled album Téada the Irish newspaper The Irish Times lauded the band for "keeping the traditional flag flying at full mast," and Scotland's newspaper the Edinburgh Evening News wrote, "If there is a better new band on the Emerald Isle, they must be very, very good."http://www.greenlinnet.com/artists/teadabio.htm Current members Seán McElwain Seán McElwain from Monaghan plays banjo, guitar and bouzouki Damien Stenson Hailing from the rich musical environment of County Sligo, Damien Stenson who is noted for his extensive repertoire and flowing style of playing. Stenson has featured on a number of recent albums including the compilation "Wooden Flute Obsession Vol. 2". Oisín Mac Diarmada Oisín is a Clare born but Sligo raised graduate of Trinity College, Dublin in Music Education 1999 All Ireland Fiddle Champion. He plays the fiddle and with Téada and also works as a fiddle tutor. His other skills include lecturing and production work. Mac Diarmada has released some solo work, most notably Ar an bhFidil. Paul Finn Paul is a Laois native and plays the button accordion with Téada. He is known to have a pulsating and rhythmic yet traditional performance style on the accordion. Tristan Rosenstock Tristan plays the bodhrán with Téada on all of the albums to date. He is from Glenageary, on the southside of Co. Dublin in Ireland. Rosenstock has just completed his studies in Irish and Old Irish at Trinity College, Dublin, and presently performs and tours with Téada on a full-time basis. Tristans interest in traditional Irish music has developed through his years at school in Irish medium education in Scoil Lorcáin and Coláiste Eoin. Rosenstock is the son of Irish language poet Gabriel Rosenstock Albums Inné Amárach Téada's latest album Inné Amárach features the five musicians: Oisín Mac Diarmada, Paul Finn, Damien Stenson, Seán Mc Elwain and Tristan Rosenstock. 1. Lady Montgomery's, Follow Me Down To Carlow, Give The Girl Her Fourpence, Jenny Tie Your Bonnet (reels) 2. The Tenpenny Piece, James Kelly's, Comb Your Hair And Curl It (jigs) 3. Jamesy Gannon's, McDermott's, Over The Moor To Peggy (march, barndance, reel) 4. Tá Dhá Ghabhairín Bhuí Agam, The Shelf (polkas) 5. Nóra Críona (air) 6. Delia Keane's, The Horse's Leotard, Seán Buí, The Dawn Chorus (jigs) 7. The Ebb Tide, Peter Wyer's (hornpipes) 8. Sarah's Delight, Paddy Seán Nancy's, The Ireland We Knew, The Ewe Reel (reels) 9. Planxty Crilly, Micho Russell's, Mickey Callaghan's (planxty, polka, slide) 10. Port Aitheantais na gCaipíní, Johnny's So Long At The Fair (jigs) 11. Bonnie Ann, John Kelly's, The Boy In The Boat (reels) Lá an Dreoilín Give us a Penny and let us be gone. This is the second album released by Téada which features five members Oisín Mac Diarmada (fiddle, vocals), John Blake (guitar, flute) Seán McElwain (banjo, bouzouki), Tristan Rosenstock (bodhrán) and Paul Finn (accordion). For a review and sound bites from the album see:http://www.greenlinnet.com/shopping/search_detail.cfm?ProductID=1058 and http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=10:jh5gtq1zzu4p 1. Brid Thomais Mhurchadha 2. The Stepping Stone/An Tseanbhean Bhocht 3. The League Reel/Peter Horan's/The Flannel Jacket 4. The Ace And Deuce Of Piping 5. Humours Of Lissadell/Maude Miller/The Jolly Tinker 6. Thios I Dteach An Toraimh 7. Highland Chluain Ard/Clarke's/The Foxhunter's Jig/The Old Maid 8. John Egan's/Saunder's Fort 9. Tom Cawley's/Ta An Coilleach Ag Fogairt An Lae/Rowsome's/Clancy's 10. The Trip We Took Over The Mountain 11. King Of The Pipes/Queen Of The Fair/The Woodcock 12. Píopa Ainde Mhoir 13. The North Wind/Up Roscommon/Sporting Nell 14. The Green Blanket/Up Sligo/Up Leitrim Téada Téada is Téada's self titled debut album back when Téada had four group members. This album featured John Blake on the flute, guitar, piano and whistle, Oisín Mac Diarmada on the fiddle, piano, whistle and vocals, Seán McElwain on the banjo, bouzouki and backing vocals and Tristan Rosenstock on the bodhrán and backing vocals. For a review and sound bites from the album see: http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=10:ei3m963okep1 and http://www.greenlinnet.com/shopping/search_detail.cfm?ProductID=1049 1. Tom O'Connor's/The Joy of My Life/Handy with the Stick (hornpipes & jigs) 2. Teresa Halpin's/Rathlin Island/Michael Hynes' (reels) 3. The Surround/Up in the Garret/Port na Deorai (slip jigs) 4. Peigin's Peadar (song) 5. Micho Russell's/Bill Harte's/The Green Gates (reels) 6. The Chaffpool Post/The Mayday Hornpipe (barndance & hornpipe) 7. The Liffey Banks/Pat Molloy's(reels) 8. A bhean A' Tí Song 9. Tom Roddy's/The Old Firm Jig/The Maid at the Well (jigs) 10. Rossinver Braes (hornpipe) 11. The Crock of Gold/Johnny's Gone to France/The Tailor's Thimble (reels) External links * Official Téada Website * Biographical Information * Information * Audio & Video Category:Celtic music groups Category:Irish folk musical groups Category:World music groups nl:Téada